Seven Empire
The Seven Empires is nickname for the Seven Empires of Atlantis.The interstellar temporal territory of each of the Dyson Sphere world s associated with the home Dyson Sphere of Atlantis-Prime..Each Realm is considered an empire into itself,allied to Atlantis -Prime. Advertisements REPORT THIS AD Skip to content THEY DWELL BENEATH THE TEMPLES The truth movement is only a truth movement when its foundation is the Word of God. Home Store About TDBT Contact THEY DWELL BENEATH THE TEMPLES Atlantis: The Seven Heads and Ten Horns of the Beast The old legend of Atlantis parallels with Bible prophecy of the beast having seven heads and ten horns. Quoted From Scarlet and the Beast by John Daniel. Quoted below is an excerpt from Scarlet and the Beast by John Daniel, vol. 1, 1994. Note: When the author writes that America (the new Atlantis) is a revival of the Roman empire, he is referring to the “little horn” that “came up from among” the ten horns of the beast in Daniel 7:7-8. He clarifies this later in the same chapter of the book. He suggests that the “little horn” is the United States in Bible Prophecy. I cannot confirm this to be a correct interpretation. The reason I quote the book is to show the remarkable parallel between the Masonic legend of Atlantis and the beast of Revelation “having seven heads and ten horns”. The Atlantis Legend Every ancient culture tells the story of a prehistoric civilization destroyed by flood. Apart from the Biblical account of Noah’s flood, the most renowned is the legend of the sinking of Atlantis. Ignatius Donnally, in Atlantis: The Antediluvian World, compares the Biblical account with this Greek legend: “The Biblical Deluge plainly refers to the destruction of Atlantis, and agrees in many important particulars with the account given by Plato. The people destroyed were in both instances, the ancient race that had created civilization; they had formerly been in a happy and sinless condition; they had become great and wicked; they were destroyed for their sins — they were destroyed by water.” The earliest of secret societies were obsessed with the legend of Atlantis. Freemasonry is no exception. William Still, in New World Order, informs us that “according to Masonic sources, the most important mystery of secret societies is an ancient plan, passed down for thousands of years by oral tradition, for the establishment of a world government – a ‘universal democracy’ – a ‘New Atlantis.'” Old Atlantis was believed by Freemasonry to have been a democracy. Legend states that it was also an advanced scientific society. In fact, it is reputed to have been the center of learning. Still explains: “Secret societies believe that in Atlantis stood a great university where most of the arts and sciences originated. The structure that housed this university was an immense pyramid with many galleries and corridors, with an observatory for the study of the stars sitting on its immense apex.” Mackey’s Encyclopedia of Freemasonry says that from this legend “developed a long-lasting tale of a continent in the Atlantic, somewhere west of the Straits of Gibraltar, once covered with civilization, which sank suddenly under the waves.” Explorers have searched for “lost Atlantis” in the Mediterranean, west and south of Africa, South America, and off the east coast of the United States. In 1932 Edgar Cayce (1877-1945), a psychic from Kentucky, reportedly pinpointed Atlantis. To no one’s surprise Cayce said it was where Plato had located it, in the Atlantic Ocean, though Cayce did not specify exactly where in that great watery expanse somewhere between the Mediterranean and the Gulf of Mexico. Then, he made another prediction that Atlantis would one day rise up out of the sea near the Caribbean island of Bimini. Can we find any connection between the Atlantis of ancient legend and the location of the Beast empire? Surprisingly, the apostle John gives a description similar to Cayce’s of the Beast empire in Revelation 13:1: “And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns…” The numbers seven and ten from this verse in Revelation correlate with the Atlantean legend. Still states that “some 10,000 years before the Greek civilization, Atlantis was ruled in complete harmony by a cooperative commonwealth of ten kings, known as the Atlantean League. Seven of these kings ruled over the seven islands that actually made up what was called the ‘continent of Atlantis.’ The other three kings of the Atlantean kingdom ruled over the other three known continents; Europe, Asia, and Africa.” The legend states that these ten kings were brothers, which may mean they belonged to a brotherhood similar to Freemasonry. Freemasonry believes the number “10” is significant when applied to government. Manly P. Hall, a 33rd degree Mason, explains: “The league of ten kings is the cooperative commonwealth of mankind, the natural and proper form of human government. Atlantis, therefore, is the archetype or the pattern of government, which existed in ancient days but was destroyed…” Like the Biblical story, the legend of Atlantis states that its destruction was due in large part to its passion for limitless luxury. No longer did the Atlanteans value goodness above material wealth. Plato says, “The portion of divinity within them was now becoming faint and weak through being ofttimes blended with a large measure of mortality.” Loving their possessions above all else, the Atlanteans had lost their virtue. And now the seven kings of the seven isles of Atlantis amassed a great army to conquer the three continents. Because of their greed for power, the father of the gods (Zeus) caused the seven islands (seven heads) of Atlantis, with its population, to sink beneath the waves. Freemason Hall states that when Atlantis died, so did the “ideal pattern of government.” According to Hall, the “league of ten kings” is part of the “Secret Doctrine” preserved by secret societies through their oral traditions. Hall believes that when the unifying force of the ten kings was broken, destruction automatically followed. “so complete was this destruction, ” he writes, “that men forgot there is a better way of life, ad accepted the evils of war and crime and poverty as inevitable… The old Atlantis is gone, dissolved in a sea of human doubts. But the Philosophical empire would come again, as a democracy of wise men.” Free masonry planned long ago to philosophically raise Atlantis out of the sea, and in this new land, reestablish democracy as a New World Order. Masonic author George H. Steinmetz confirms in Freemasonry: Its Hidden Meaning that the democratic philosophy of Freemasonry “has been traced back to the ‘Lost Continent of Atlantis.'” He attempts to prove that Atlantis was a Masonic society by suggesting that the destroyed temples of upper Egypt are all part of that Atlantean destruction: “There Egypt we find similar floor plans, the same ‘dark north,’ and many of the same emblems.” Finally Steinmetz says that one cannot understand the universality of Freemasonry without accepting the Atlantean account. Hall concurs: “Masonry is a university, teaching the liberal arts and sciences of he soul to all who will attend to its words. It is a shadow of the great Atlantean Mystery School, which stood with all its splendor in the ancient City of the Golden Gates, where now the turbulent Atlantic rolls in unbroken sweep.” Hall suggests that the antediluvian civilization was democratic, that Freemasonry planned over three centuries ago to recreate a universal democratic society that will philosophically “rise up out of the sea,” and like Atlantis, join with ten kings to lead mankind in the pursuit of universal happiness. He says that the Christian Church has delayed the search for he “New Atlantis.” And he alludes to the ancient Roman empire as the last attempt at resurrection of the Atlantean project and states that another attempt would be made. We can see how Freemasonry’s planned resurrection of Atlantis correlates with Daniel’s prophecy of a revived Roman empire. Likewise, John’s vision of the Beast with ten horns (representing ten kings) is more significant in this regard given the fact that Freemasonry calls for its one-world government to be patterned after the “Atlantean League” of ten kings. Therefore, to locate the headquarters of Freemasonry’s “New Philosophical Atlantis,” Daniel’s revived Roman empire, and John’s Beast, we must search for a land that meets the following requirements: If old Atlantis was democratic, then New Atlantis will be democratic and most likely be born of Templar French Freemasonry, the father of modern democracy. John’s Beast and Freemasonry’s “Philosophical Atlantis” will figuratively rise up out of the sea in the Atlantic Ocean, somewhere west of the Straits of Gibraltar where old Atlantis was alleged to have sunk. If resurrected west of the Straits of Gibraltar, Daniel’s revived Rome will be a new land in a new world populated from the territory of the old Roman empire. Daniel’s uncivilized Beast will be born in an uncivilized western land bordered by water — from Daniel’s vantage point at Babylon — a land in the extreme west. John’s Beast will eventually unite with ten kings as did old Atlantis. Unlike Edgar Cayce, Hall is not looking for ancient Atlantis to literally rise out of the sea, but rather, looks to America as the nation that will represent “Philosophical Atlantis.” In America’s Assignment With Destiny, he writes, “The explorers who opened the New World operated from a master plan and were agents of re-discovery rather than discoverers.” In a second book, The Secret Destiny of America, Hall claims that the unifying goal of ancient secret societies was to create a “New Atlantis” beyond the Atlantic Ocean, in what is now called America. “The bold resolution,” he said, “was that this western continent should become the site of the philosophic empire.” Still explains that “America, according to this Great Plan, was to become the first nation to begin to establish a ‘universal democracy,’ or ‘world commonwealth of nations.’ This quest was said to be the most noble pursuit to which a man could devote himself.” Advertisements REPORT THIS AD REPORT THIS AD Share this: Related The Antichrist Unveiled In "Bible Topics" SEA BEAST / EARTH BEAST: Unlocking Revelation 13 In "Bible Topics" Noah's Flood: Same as the Flood of Atlantis & Reign Of Saturn? In "Bible Topics" Author They Dwell Beneath the Temples Posted on December 31, 2016 Categories Bible Topics, Quotes Tags albert g mackey, america new atlantis, america revived rome, Antediluvian World, atlantean world, edgar cayce, great plan, ignatius donnally, manly p hall, new atlantis, new world order, noah's flood, revived roman empire, revived rome, seven heads and ten horns, the great flood, william still Home AN OTHER HISTORY OF MANKIND EnglishFrançais Introduction Prehistory Protohistory History Present Continuous Table of Contents Search for: Search … Eden Saga - english > Protohistory > The Enigma Of Atlantis > The Seven Daughters Of Atlas The Seven Daughters Of Atlas Xavier Séguin October 2, 2009 - The Enigma Of Atlantis pleiades-peinture-688po At the dawn of our history, in a very short time and in different parts of the world, appeared agriculture. Shortly after, without past, without history, unprecedented, appeared some developed civilizations such as Sumer, the Cities of the Andes, and many others. These startling facts do no surprise the archaeologists of the unique thought. But many sincere researchers are questioning instead. Who helped the first civilizations to start? Some people would answer: “Developed beings coming from elsewhere.”Aliens? Not necessarily … What Alien Ancestors? Why must we always resort to aliens? The hypothesis is unnecessary, the ancient gods are probably homegrown. Survivors of one of the civilizations before the flood. The myth of a global civilization destroyed by a cataclysm is present on all continents. On this side of the world, we evoke Atlantis, continent engulfed by the flood, was the home of a hyper-developed civilization. It had spread over several continents by establishing settlement’s colonies. Would the seven daughters of Atlas be these first civilizations, coming out of nothingness like a devil out of his box? It is still necessary to admit the existence of Atlantis elsewhere that in the Dialogues of Plato … Atlas is the son of God Poseidon, the Titan who founded Atlantis. Titans are giant gods. We have seen that the Titan Atlas carried the Earth on his back, which means that thanks to gravitology, the Atlanteans were able to straighten Earth’s axis. But that is not all. The mythology says that Atlas had seven daughters, the Pleiades. By spinning the metaphor, Atlas’ seven daughters could well be seven settlements founded by the survivors of Atlantis, to repopulate the Earth after the flood. Atlas_Turned_to_Stone_Edward_Burne_Jones-688po Six Atlantis’ Heirs Will Hart, US journalist and filmmaker, listed the six points of the globe where appeared developed civilizations: the Olmecs in Mexico, the Chavins in Peru, Sumer and Mesopotamia, the pre-dynastic Egypt, Rama’s empire in India, and the Xias in China. Six orphans, the track is promising. And if William Hart had listed the first six daughters of Atlas? Then the last heir of Atlantis, where do we have to search it? Fascinating enigma… From America until China, the Atlantean civilization was global: The last Atlantean colony could be hidden anywhere. Each of the advanced civilizations listed by Will Hart presents the same enigma, we do not know where it came from. The flood rises a time barrier, impassable for most of the researchers, because destructive of a maximum of remnants. But we just have to apply the same criteria to all the civilizations recently discovered, in the seabed around the globe, among others. Let us explore these tracks in search of the last heir of Atlantis. Where Is The Seventh? Could it be Anatolia, in Derinkuyu, Göbekli Tepe or Çatal Hüyük, which probably date from before the last ice age? Could it be Iraq, in the ancient kingdom of Babel, where flying machines were still working in 2000 BC, respected as gifts from ‘what is above’? Could it be Dogger Bank, under the North Sea, where a sophisticated civilization would have disappeared at the dawn of the world? Could it be Scandinavia, among the peoples of Odin and Thor, coming also from the same pre-flood tradition? vimanas-anciens-modernes-688po Could it be pre-Celtic Ireland, where the hero Cuchulainn reminds well of the Maya blond god Kukulkan? Could it be Korea, where some megaliths strangely evoke the menhirs, the stone circles, the burial mounds and the dolmens of the western Tuatha? Could it be the empire of Mu, among the builders of the megalithic statues of Easter Island, or among those of the temple-town of Yonaguni, Japan? Could it be the old Tibet of the magicians Böns, guardians of the underworld of Agartha? Could it be beneath the sands of Gobi Desert, where a legend claims that very long time ago a divine civilization lived? Could it be under the ice of Antarctica, the sixth continent, from which old maps show the outline of the coasts, which are supposed to have been under the ice for hundreds of thousands of years? Could it be beneath the sands of the Sahara, where the Berber tradition locates Atlantis? Or on the Gold Coast, the refined culture of Yorubas, which also arose without past among the hunters-gatherers? As we can see, the problem is not the scarcity of tracks, but their large number. The lost civilizations are more numerous than the pebbles on the shore. The forgotten worlds are piled up on each other, but we keep thinking the same thing. Every remain, every inscription, every engulfed ruin must be Atlantis. The seventh daughter of Atlas is a myth, maybe the most beautiful of all. “We only lend to rich people” as the saying goes. At the infinite vertigo of a trundle past, so many cities lie forever without hero, without memory,and their names disappeared. Undoubtedly, we are not the first. If it is established for any mythologist that our civilization is his heir, all the developed civilizations before the flood should not be assimilated to the Atlantean empire. As its name suggests, Atlantis was Atlantic. So this is first on the shores of this vast ocean that we must seek the seven daughters of Atlas, the seven heirs of Atlantis. In America, we have the Olmecs or Toromagen of Mesoamerica and the Andean Chavins. In Europe, we have the Tuatha and the Etruscans. In Africa, we have the Yoruba country and the pre-dynastic Egypt. And finally in Asia, we have Sumer. Without leaving the Atlanto-Mediterranean basin we have seven very credible candidates, seven highly ancient civilizations without known history, seven heirs of the two main religions of Atlantis, that of the One, very close to the Dravidian Shivaism, and that of the Eternal Trinity, that of Ram or Rama, who left from Atlantis to conquer India. gaulois-tete-feu-flammes-pixabay-688po The religion of the Trinity is common to the Celts who heritated it from the Tuatha, to the Egyptians who heritated it from the Atlanteans, to the Hebrews who heritated it from Babylon, to the Yorubas who heritated it from the Olmecs and to the Romans who heritated it from the Etruscans. Where would we be without the legacy of the former gods? And how dare we even pretend that Atlantis is a hazy myth, while everything shows us the existence of an advanced civilization, in all respects conform to the description of Plato? 33 < Previous post Atlas’ Mistake Next post > The Fall Of The Rebel Angels Most viewed The Tesla Tower May 8, 2011 The Ancient Giants February 27, 2012 Gigantic Trees August 3, 2017 King Menelik Of Ethiopia April 21, 2014 The Hundred Names of Venus April 26, 2015 The Serpent People January 21, 2011 Recent posts Jung And The Divine Madness October 30, 2018 Youth Terror October 28, 2018 The Hologram Universe October 26, 2018 The Inner Web October 23, 2018 Jacques Said October 22, 2018 Deus Ex Machina October 19, 2018 You must not loose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean. If a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean doesn’t become dirty. Mohandas Gandhi Home ARC